Não basta abrir a porta- NOVELA A VIDA DA GENTE
by l cabral
Summary: NOVELA A VIDA DA GENTE - LA VIDA SIGUE - Depois de tanta coisa mal resolvida, é preciso mais do que abrir uma porta para recuperar um amor possivelmente perdido...


R: eu não sei nem por onde começar..

M: começar o que?

R: A te pedir perdão... Manu, eu já provei muitas vezes nesse ano que passou que eu não mereço você... Eu fiquei muito mexido quando a Ana acordou e eu tentei, desde quando estávamos casados entender se era amor, paixão, saudade, curiosidade, sei lá o que que eu sentia por ela.. Mas eu te juro que mesmo com esse turbilhão de dúvidas eu NUNCA duvidei que te amasse.. Não era um amor que tirasse meu foco, era um amor que me dava paz, que me estabilizava.. Por isso, mesmo que eu negasse, parecia menos forte do meu sentimento pela Ana...

Não me controlei, fui infiel, procurei a tua imã e a beijei duas vezes enquanto ainda estávamos casados...

Quando você pegou a gente naquela circunstancia eu senti vergonha, covardia, medo e também alívio... Pq foi cômodo pra mim que você tivesse descoberto a minha confusão, Pq eu sou fraco, sou covarde e não teria nunca a coragem de olhar nos teus olhos e assumir pra você

que eu estava dividido.. Parte Pq eu não concebia te fazer sofrer e parte Pq eu não queria abrir mão de você! A verdade é que fui egoísta e queria entender minha história com a Ana ainda casado com vc, Pq na hipótese de não dar certo eu ia continuar em paz, poderia retomar minha vida feliz ao teu lado e se desse certo eu ia sair do nosso casamento com a certeza de estar entrando em outro relacionamento... Eu Estava esperando o duvidoso ficar certo...

Essa é a minha confissão e por isso te peço perdão!

Quando você me largou achei que era melhor assim, você tomou uma decisão por mim, me libertou da minha indignidade e eu podia então ir atrás da Ana com todas as minhas fichas na mão... Afinal, eu já tinha te perdido, então eu tinha que tentar fazer valer a pena... Não queria acreditar que o teu sofrimento foi por nada, eu quis bancar... Mas a gente sabe que não dá para bancar sozinho. E a verdade é que eu me ferrei, pq foi isso que aconteceu...

O que mais doeu no fracasso do meu relacionamento com a a Ana é que ele TINHA que dar certo. Eu não podia aceitar que eu sacrifiquei a minha, a sua, a nossa felicidade, pra nada...

Me perdoa Manu, me diz que vc me perdoa, por favor... Me perdoa... (lagrimas nos olhos)

M: Rodrigo, eu te escutei porque eu disse que ia te escutar, porque eu prometi... Mas, honestamente, acho que tudo isso é página virada não é?!

A gente passou por tanta coisa... A doença da Julia nos reaproximou como pais dela, até como parceiros e eu finalmente perdoei e fui perdoada pela minha irmã... Eu finalmente estou em paz com o amor da minha vida, a Ana.

Você não precisa do meu perdão... Assim como há algum tempo eu superei a vontade de ouvir você pedindo por ele... Acho melhor você ir... Eu estou esperando...

R: Manu... Por favor... Vamos conversar. Nós fomos casados, fomos cúmplices, voltamos até a ter um pouco disso pela nossa filha... Seja honesta comigo... Me fala o que vc quer falar... Eu te conheço, eu sei que você está guardando o que realmente pensa do que eu te falei, do que aconteceu, eu mereço que vc despeje em mim ... Só assim a gente pode ter chance de zerar tudo...

M: Eu realmente não sei o que te dizer... Porque eu não sei se o que eu quero falar é resultante do que eu acredito de verdade ou no que eu me fiz acreditar pra justificar o rumo que o nosso casamento tomou... Mas... Ok... Vamos lá. Quem sabe não é melhor?

Tirando todos os meus sentimentos relacionados à Ana nessa história toda, porque graças a Deus eles já foram resolvidos... Enfim... Eu já senti tanta raiva e pena de mim Rodrigo, você não faz ideia... Eu me senti burra por ter achado por tanto tempo, quando a gente estava junto, que você me amou.

R: Mas eu...

M: Me deixa terminar... Senão nem adianta a gente começar agora.

Enfim... Quando vi aquele beijo... Eu...foi... Foi a primeira vez que eu me arrependi de ter me entregado ao meu amor por você, me arrependi de ter acreditado que vc me amava e principalmente, me arrependi de ter casado com vc...

E o mais engraçado é que não tinha nada a ver com culpa por causa da Ana e sim porque foi naquele momento que eu percebi que eu não tinha sido correspondida no meu amor, que o meu marido só tinha me beijado, me levado pra cama e me assumido como sua esposa porque era muito conveniente, porque eu já estava ali, porque eu já era mãe da Julia...

Eu me senti rejeitada pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha me libertado da Eva.

Bom, depois disso eu sobrevivi, eu endureci e me recusei a continuar te amando, fui embora e me recusei a sentir tua falta e acho que fui muito bem sucedida!

Mas daí eu percebi que a minha dor, o meus sentimentos ainda estavam vivos quando você me falou que estava namorando com a Ana...

Nunca vou esquecer o que vc me disse: "eu sei que vc esta chateada Pq não fizemos as coisas como vc queria"...

Meu Deus Rodrigo, eu nunca me senti tão diminuída, tão pisada!

Percebi que o meu sofrimento não significou nada mesmo, que ele tinha sido reduzido à uma crise de uma menina mimada que não teve a vida fazendo as coisas da forma que ela queria.

Depois disso foi só raiva... Uma raiva venenosa que me endureceu, que cobriu de gelo meu coração, que me fez incapaz de amar de novo só pra não ter que sentir a dor de ser pisada por alguém...

R: Manu... Perdão Manu... Eu nunca quis fazer isso, eu percebo hoje que eu realmente tirei de menos o que eu fiz com você porque eu queria que fosse menos do que era, eu...

M: Você ainda quer me ouvir?

R: quero...

M: Mas eu voltei pra Porto Alegre por causa da Julia e eu me acostumei a viver em função dela e do trabalho... Daí, do nada, ele apareceu... (abre um pequeno sorriso), o Gabriel!

Ele veio pra minha vida com tanta luz que eu não tive muita defesa... O sorriso dele me fez sentir... Me fez sentir... Na verdade o sorriso, o olhar dele fez eu sentir...

...Rodrigo foram meses de convivência, de amizade, de conversa.

Ele me olhava e eu abaixava a cabeça e sentia vergonha. Vergonha de ser notada... Nem você me notou daquele jeito... Era só eu no mundo inteiro quando ele me olhava... (pausa)...

Mas ainda assim o meu amor por você, soterrado embaixo dos escombros congelados no meu peito, resistia... eu sentia como se tivesse te traindo quando pensava no Gabriel...

Mas aí ele conheceu a Julia e foi vê-lo ali, no meio daqueles bichos, carregando ela, rindo com ela, que eu me libertei da minha culpa... E mesmo quando ele sinalizou que queria mais do que a nossa amizade, que ele me queria, eu ainda assim tentei resistir, tentei dizer pra ele que eu não estava preparada e... Bom... Ele não se deixou abater pelas minhas palavras, ele agiu e a gente ... A gente se entendeu.

(Rodrigo baixa a cabeça e respira fundo...)

M: Ele me falou que levava no meu ritmo, que respeitava meu tempo e foi isso que ele fez...

R: Mas vocês não estão mais juntos não é isso? Vocês terminaram quando a Julia já estava ficando bem... Ela me disse... Não é verdade?

M: A gente terminou sim... Ele pôs um fim no nosso relacionamento no momento que percebeu, naquela euforia de ver a Julia se recuperando, que eu ainda sentia alguma coisa por você, quando achou que estar perto de você mexia comigo... Ele terminou comigo e eu tive que entender, ele merceia ser livre pra amar alguém melhor do que eu, alguém que oferecesse o tudo que ele merecia... (olhar vago e triste)

R: não tem ninguém melhor.

M: Rodrigo, me poupa tá bom?

R: É sério, maldita hora que eu não vi isso, que eu me deixei sufocar por uma fumaça de fogo de palha, que eu...

M: Agora vc vai pedir desculpas do que sente? Porque eu acho isso...

R: Sentia. E não, não me desculpo pelos meus sentimentos, ou ainda a confusão deles, eu te peço perdão por ter te feito sofrer com as minhas incertezas, com o meu egoísmo, com...

M: Mas é mais do que isso, até mesmo no hospital... Eu estava prestes a enfrentar uma cirurgia para o benefício da nossa filha e você sequer me desejou boa sorte, me deu uma palavra de carinho.. Parecia que quando ficou decidido que já que não era sua mulher, também não era sua parceira.

Você imagina o quanto me doeu ver todas aquelas fichas com meu nome de casada, e ter o meu marido, ainda que apenas oficialmente, ignorando que eu poderia não resistir..

R: Manu, agora você não está sendo justa, é claro que estava preocupado com você, mas me foquei mais na Julia, que precisava de mim, de todos nós!

M: Eu sei Rodrigo, não estou sendo mimada achando que você devia me paparicar, até mesmo porque eu tinha um parceiro naquele hospital comigo e não era você (Rodrigo faz cara feia).

Só fiquei decepcionada quando você nem ao menos me desejou boa sorte, pareceu que eu estava indo pra sala de cirurgia com algo faltando! Ainda bem que tive o abraço da Ana antes!

R: É verdade... Eu estava transtornado no hospital, pensei que poderia perder vocês duas, mas não achava certo interferir sabendo que seu namorado estava lá... Queria agir corretamente, com distancia... Jamais fiquei indiferente, por favor, acredita em mim, pergunta do tio Lourenço...

M: Não precisa Rodrigo, eu acredito, mas como eu disse, você não precisa que eu te perdoe, mas se pra você isso realmente ainda importa, você merece saber que eu te perdoo sim.

R: jura? Mesmo?

(Rodrigo levanta sorrindo, com lagrimas nos olhos e faz menção para tocar seu braço. Manuela se esquiva)

M: Mas não me interpreta mal. Eu te perdoo pelas circunstancias que ocasionaram a nossa separação, mas o nosso relacionamento não muda!

Rodrigo... Eu posso te perdoar hoje, porque o amor que insistia em sobreviver, que insistia em emitir luz nos escombros, ele foi libertado, ele se dissipou...

O que você não sabe é que foi a minha amizade com o Gabriel que derreteu o gelo envolta do meu coração, foi a paixão que eu descobri com ele que queimou os escombros e... Agora que eu fiquei em paz... Que a poeira baixou dentro de mim que eu percebi que não achava mais o amor que eu sentia por você.. Na verdade eu senti um calor novo.. De uma paixão queimada que virou amor...

R: como assim? Do que você está falando? A Julia me disse...

M: Rodrigo, eu estou me apaixonando pelo Gabriel, de verdade, sem ressalvas! Eu percebi isso com uma certeza inabalável.. Foi como um estalo.. Então eu tomei providencias..

A Julia não mentiu quando disse que a gente terminou, mas quando eu voltei pra casa com ela, eu percebi tudo isso, eu não parava de pensar nele, de sentir falta dele.. Então eu fui atrás dele..

E Rodrigo, eu nunca vou disfarçar o que eu sinto por ele e muito menos o que ele sente por mim... A gente tá junto de novo Rodrigo, pra valer, sem mágoa dentro de mim, sem cuidado dele... A gente tá vivendo esse amor da forma mais plena que a gente consegue.. E eu estou muito feliz

(Manu sorri sem perceber)

R: É claro que alguém ia te achar... Você é maravilhosa e tem razão quando diz que eu te fiz sentir a mulher que é... Mas eu te peço que não duvide que o teu amor por mim era todo recíproco.. Eu sou limitado e de novo foi você que sofreu com as minhas limitações...

M: Não tem problema Rodrigo... Estamos bem, não estamos?

Rodrigo com lágrimas nos olhos responde : estamos

Eles se abraçam..

A porta abre.. Gabriel entra e os vê abraçados.. Ele aperta os olhos e sente ciúmes, sente medo.. Manu sai do abraço, percebe a presença de Gabriel e abre um sorriso lindo.. Um sorriso que ainda é raro pro mundo, mas que é corriqueiro pra ele... Só pra ele, Gabriel...

Gabriel olha Rodrigo e vê nele as mesmas expressões tão recentemente experimentadas.. Ele vê medo e ciúme, combinados com perda e tristeza...

G: tudo bom Rodrigo? - ele acena com a cabeça enquanto caminha em direção à Manuela - Oi amor.. - ele quase sussurra antes de beijá-la, um beijo curto, mas firme, lábio encaixando com lábio.. Claramente marcando território...

R: tudo.. É, bom... Eu já vou indo... A Julia fica comigo hoje, vc quer que eu a traga amanha ou vc vai buscá-la?

M: Na verdade eu falei com a Ana e ela vai buscar a Julia na sua casa amanhã.. Ok?

R: Sem problemas, mas não era o seu dia?

M: É sim, mas é que a gente (ela envolve a cintura de Gabriel com seu braço) tinha marcado de viajar.. O Gabriel vai me levar pra conhecer o vinhedo que o irmão dele está administrando na fazenda dos pais deles em Caxias..

R: Ahhhh.. Ok então (baixa a cabeça).. Boa viagem...

G: Obrigado.. Tchau então.. Deixa eu te acompanhar..

Rodrigo sai, Manu chega perto de Gabriel e pergunta: Tchau então?

Gabriel sorri envergonhado e a abraça: O que? Ficou parecendo que eu queria que ele fosse embora?

M: Manu ri e responde: Muito!

G: então fiz bem, Porque além de eu ter ciúmes do teu ex marido que claramente sabe a mulher incrível que vc é (Manu revira os olhos), eu Estava doido pra fazer isso..

Ele a beija apaixonadamente, com vontade e amor, sem perceber, no entanto, que Rodrigo não resistiu olhar pela janela de sua antiga casa e testemunhar a felicidade palpável que a ex-mulher encontrou longe dele, nos braços de um outro homem... Alguém que soube amá-la como ela merece...

Rodrigo se tortura, se agacha e permanece observando, acompanha as mãos de outro homem deslizando até a cintura de sua ex-mulher, se assusta com o ciúme que nunca tinha lhe invadido antes.

Rodrigo percebe que Manu experimentou o sexo com outro homem e seu orgulho o faz se sentir ainda pior!

R (em pensamento): Depois que a beijei, sempre pensei que ela era só minha e que as coisas tinham se encaixado tão fácil... Talvez a Manu tenha razão, talvez foi o comodismo que fez brotar o meu amor por ela, mas sentindo todo esse ódio por esse Gabriel, percebo que se meu desejo por ela não estava a mostra, ele sempre existiu.

Não vou admitir que esse cara sequer olhe para a MINHA mulher! Manu... eu vou te ter de volta, vou te conquistar e te provar que somos um do outro.

Não errei em me casar com você.. e você não errou em casar comigo!

Rodrigo vê o casal subindo as escadas e com pesar vai embora da casa que construiu junto com a mulher que ama...

... Continua... Se quiserem


End file.
